


Why did I have to (swap) fell?

by kirbychulix



Category: Swapfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Except sans, Female Reader, Multi, Pacifist Route, Platonic relationships all around, Quick Burn, This is just the worst, You are not Frisk, You kind of suck at life, You smooch that skele, but it's never stated you do, minor to no fontcest, rated for language, temmie is your best friend, you are not chara, you die a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I transfered this from wattpad, heres the stories origins<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/76536661-why-did-i-have-to-swap-fell-s-f-sans-x-f-reader<br/>(plz note that I am Kirbychu0 on their so it's still my story)<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>(y/n) has always been a scared human, but with determination to be braver, she falls into mount ebbot to prove she's not as weak as everyone says she is! With her faithful temmie at her side she can do anything! She can free all the monsters out from underground! She can! she can.... she's gonna die a lot trust me. Also she smooches a skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The part where you fell

(Your P.O.V)

'this is it! i'm gonna die I'm actually gonna die! I haven't even smooched my first guy yet! OH GOSH!!!' was all you thought before you hit a pile of... weird white flakes 'wait i'm still... alive?'"HUZZAH!!!" you shouted at the middle of nowhere "wait where am I?" and you looked around sitting In a pile of weird flakes "huh" you tasted one, didn't have any flavor, it's okay... you get up and you realize you're in a cave, the only light source seems to be the hole which you fell from, you get up dusting your pants and move to a room with a sole beaten up cat/dog hybrid it looks scared, oh wait it noticed you, should you run? 'Nah this thing is harmless' you thought and approced it, "HoI mY NameS Is teMMie AnD you seEm To be Very ConFused Noh? Whell My dEareSt Newz PAlz ThiS Is the UnderGrounq I'LL Tech Uz Haus ThiNgz workz aroung here!!!" Just then a red heart appeared out of your chest "yOu'z SeeZ That's? DAT Ur soul! , andz to Get's It strengther! Youz gotta catch these lil TEMMIE FLAKES!!! Go movez your's souls! Getz As mAny az YOU Cna" You move to catch one, you felt great! But when you looked up to see the temmie she was crying? "hey what's wrong?" you ask "I'm sorry!! Down here it's Hoi Or goodBoi! And I'm not sure how much more I can take of it!!!" she was straight up bawling now "hey! hey! bud no need to be sad! We can get through this place together, I'll take you to the surface Where we can be happy!" "*sniff* really?" "Yeah c'mon let's go it can't be so bad!" the temmie a little bit hesitant at first, climb onto your shoulder and stayed there. "by the way what's your name?" "(Y/n)"

"now which way is out?" "Oh I know the way Just head forward, sorry if the place reeks of blood... the Monsters down here a ravenous beast that will love to take a human soul like yours, they only need one more till they're free!" "oh so I'm the Magical mcguffen?" "magical wha?" "Nevermind, by the way what happened to your voice?" "Oh you mean the random distortion thing? That just hurts my throat when i do it, i only did it before to keep a sense of happyness in this dark bleak world of ours." You promtly shut up about it, you did a few puzzles with the help of your new companion, you even befriend a few monsters! For some reason you felt as though you new the exact words to say to get them to befriend you, you got injured a few times then you heard some very ear grating humming "oh no! how could i forget about Him!! Quickly behind the stone pillar!"You decide not to question it and did what she said then you saw a demonic goat man with eyes of that of someone who has lost their mind.

"huh oh golly I think theirs a few new people here! maybe some humans to *mumble* C'mon out little ones, I promis you I won't hurt you *mumble*" "no wait (Y/n) what are you doing don't!" temmie whispered yelled to you "um hello?" you said "oh Look a human! howdy My name is asgore caretaker of the Ruins, what is your name young one?" "(Y/n) pleased to meet you " you offered a hand to him, and he takes it with this long, creepy claws "(Y/n) What a Fine name for such a young las! Come now i will show you around the ruins! Then we can eat some blood tea back at my home!" "okay then dad* Slaps hand to mouth* So-" "Dad? do you really see me as such, well free to call me whatever you wish Young one!" "...... *looks at temmie who has pretty much same reaction*" "Oh I see you have found Some one to dust! perfect blood tea always taste much better with some monster dust!" "What?! No temmie Is not gonna die! She's my *whispers* i'm so sorry. Slave!" "*whispers* you're forgiven" asgore looks pretty shocked at this and recovers quickly "Oh well, Whatever makes you happy young one" At with that we headed deeper into the ruins, not knowing what to expect.


	2. The Part where you escape crazy goat dad

(your P.O.V)

The walk to asgore's house was pretty nice, their was a comfortable silence between you 3, the scent of dead bodies is something you're not getting used too and you spared some monsters, they aren't as frightening and murderous while he was around, you talked to a magenta ghost "I already know I'm fabulous! You don't have to state the obvious!" they were very self centered... "well It's always nice to have a second opinion you beautiful ghost you!" You shouted at the ghost trying to encourage it. It seems to be blushing "well I guess that's true...and I am a beautiful ghost i even have my own hat *makes a nice bouquet hat* you like it I call it hatspablook* "it's perfect" and you spared the ghost. "oh you're pretty nice for a human... dear diary today I meet someone who wasn't a complete jerk."

"Wow you're pretty good at this, maybe you'll even survive to the barrier!" temmie said watching the whole thing "hahah gee thanks, and DAMN STRAIGHT I AM!!!" you replied enthusiastically, knowing that you will spare your way to the barrier and live with your friend, fills you with determination. You soon find your way to a surprisingly nice and cozy house!... It still reeks of blood. "welcome home young one, come i will show you to your new room." asgore said holding his furry hand in yours taking you to a nice room where it isn't terrible "oh i forgot to ask you, in no reason particular which do you prefer blood or tears." "um blood...?" "great that's perfect! Now rest well (y/n)"

(time skip to morning)

You found a cup of bloodtear tea right next to your bed... you decide to save it for later, equipped Temmie. "huh.. wha. Oh good morning (y/n)!" "Morning Tem ready to leave this hell hole?" "You betcha! But I have to warn you, It only get's more challenging from here." "We can take it... now let's go" so you talked to goat dad for this he looked surprised and told you to wait in your room, you followed him down, he warns you that it would be too dangerous, toriel would kill you, you continued anyways, he warned you one last time, you refused, BATTLE START!!!

You tried to spare him, he looks confused he attacked you with fireballs 15/20 health remains, spared him again, "stop this." he attacked again 10/20 hp remains , spared again "why are you doing this" 6/20 hp remains, you ate a fire donut, it's very spicy. regained 15 hp! "..." the attacks seem to be avoiding you, you spared him again "..." the attacks seem to stop after "you seem very determined to spare me, that is going to get you killed out there (y/n). So please go upstairs, we can be a family... no I understand the ruins would get very boring and lonely sometimes, so for my loneliness, my exceptions, my fears, for you young one, I will put them aside" You win.

"I ask that you leave my child and never come back here, please understand." and with that he gives you one last hug and you officially leave the ruins "Hey (y/n) do you think he will be alright?" "Yeah" and you step into the coldness, and you are determined to go forward, to escape, little did you know your life would be a living hell with a golden paradise at the end.


	3. The part where you meet two attractive skeles

You and temmie keep walking in silence and pass over a ridiculously huge stick, only for a few steps after it broke, you and temmie are frightened but you continue Eventually you get to a heavily barbed gate, it's unlocked however, but when you try to pass you feel as if you are not alone, and are frozen to the ground. "H U M A N Don't You Know How To Greet Pal?! Turn Around And Shake My Hand" and you do so only to be meet with a... scream duck? " HEHEH THE OLD SCREAMING DUCK IN THE HAND TRICK IT'S ALWAYS FUNNY, YOU'RE A HUMAN RIGHT? THAT'S HILARIOUS! ANYWAY MY NAME IS PAPYRUS , AND I'M SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE FOR HUMANS" you visibly tense at that " OH BUT DON'T WORRY I'M TO LAZY TO CAPTURE ANYBODY, MY BRO HOWEVER, SANS HE'S A HUAN CAPTURING FANATIC, ACTUALLY I THINK THAT'S HIM RIGHT THERE!" He pointed at a shmol skeleton, that looked absolutely adorable! "YEAH THAT'S HIM NOW THEN JUST GO RIGHT THROUGH THIS BARBED GATE, YEAH THAT'S RIGHT JUST WALK RIGHT ON THROUGH, I GUESS HE FORGOT TO LOCK IT. AND GO BEHIND THAT CONVENIENTLY SHAPED TREE" and you do and it's conventaly covers you to a T. Soon the shmol skele walks over to papyrus.

"papypapypapy PAPYRUS!!! what are you doing you lazy bones!!! you are supposed to be working!!! what if a human comes through!?!" "SORRY BRO I'VE BEEN WORKING MYSELF TO THE BONE!" he shot you a wink and you unattractively try to cover up a snort he looks very pleased with himself "ugh papyrus that was so bad! go back to work before i kill you! and do something about that snorting tree!" and with that he left "OKAY YOU CAN COME OUT NOW" and so you did "Heheh You're pretty humerous!" and with that bad bone pun he laughed and blushed a very light red, how? You know what magic don't question it.

"HEH, HEARD THAT BEFORE, OH BY THE WAY MY BRO HAS BEEN FEELING DOWN LATELY MAYBE SEEING YOU WOULD CHEER HIM UP, THANKS IN ADVANCE SEE YA SWEETHEART" with that he went back and disappeared, you face as red as a tomato at the nickname "(Y/N) don't tell me you're falling for him!!! He's papyrus and he'll kill you when you let you guard down even for a second!" "Well I'm still alive now right?" "you're right let's keep going. The cold is killing me!" You are filled with determination to smooch a skele "okay." and you see the 2 skeletons "so as i was saying about alphys" he noticed you "oh my gods... PAPYRUS is, is that a human?" "ACTUALLY I THINK THAT'S A LAMP." and low and behold a lamp was right behind you "oh..."you have decided you don't like seeing him sad "OH BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT'S IN FRONT OF THE LAMP?" now he has officially noticed you "wowzers! *whisper* is, is that a human?" "YES" "wowzers! human I-""(y/n)" "what?" sans looked pretty shocked that you interrupted "that's my name please address me as such please" "*whisper*(y/n) you don't want to piss him off" temmie whispered to you "*whisper* but i'm gonna!" "(y/n) no" "(y/n) yes" "as I was saying, (y/n) pass no further for i the marvelously deadly sans shall capture, you and finally be in the royal guard! spectacular sanstasic stupendous! that is me! future head of the royal guard!!""Oh but the marvelous sans! You have already captured my heart!" this captures him off guard and he sputters and blushes a very heavy green. "well off to my traps!!!" and with he bleheheheh's away "HEH, THANKS FOR THAT SWEET HEART" "heh no problem, I'd hate to see such a, well cute skele be sad." he just nodded and walked off

You are determined to beat sans puzzles (and maybe date him).


	4. The part where you go puzzles and flirt

You walked forward, avoiding some obvious bear traps that where scattered everywhere, you started humming a familiar tune and you meet up with the bone bros, beneath you was a glossy floor, sans was holding a blue orb that seemed to have a continues electricity running in it. "human you have ignored my warning, and for that prepare yourself FOR THE ELECTRIC MAZE step out of line and this orb with give you a hearty zap! SHOCKing isn't it. " you just stared at him confused, you took a step into the maze and sans was shocked Ouch that looks painful! "PAPYRUS!!! what did you do!" "I THINK THE HUMAN HAS TO HOLD THE ORB" "oh well that makes sense" and the skele with his short chubby legs walked through the maze his shoes leaving imprints that showed the way through the maze and he gave you the orb "hold this human, or else i'll punish you" "but what if I want to be punished~" you said in a very flirtatious voices, this turns his face into a green apple shade "ugh stupid humans." you heard him whisper.

You solved the puzzle with ease, sans was shocked "Are all of these going to be easy, cause I thought that this be a hard ride~" 'stop trying to flirt with me woman, you're making this hard to concentrate' "human you seem to have solved that easily, do no worry it shall only get more difficult as you progress, so surrender victory now or prepare to die!" 'nice recovery sans' you had to chuckle at his green state"heheh I'll look forward to it green apple~" sans turned an even more darker shade of green "what's with the childish nickname human!" "for the last time it's (Y/N), and to answer question it's because you are blushing like one right now!" "*huff* you're an idiot (Y/n)" "thank you sansy~" he gave papyrus a look of 'helP ME.' papyrus just laughed at this and gave a look that said 'have fun' and disappeared.

You find ice, so much ice, why?!?!?! 7.8/10, to much ice - (y/n). and a sliding x to o puzzle that took 2 tries "hmm I'm impressed (y/n) you seem to have passed this puzzle too, but the next one is prepared by my brother see you later, bleheheheheh!" and he ran off you had to laugh at his antics he's just so cute! You approach a small dog house where 2 dogs where suspicious of you and couldn't see moving things, you decide not to move and avoid attacks, you pet them and spare them and you are on your way "*yawn* oh moooorning (y/n) sorry for sleeping on you, what did i miss?" "ONLY THE BEST FLIRTING SKILLS I'VE EVER SEEN YOU LITTLE PEST" sudden papyrus is sudden, temmie let's out a small shrill 'eep' and retreats into my hair "HEY SWEETHEART" "hello papyrus" you calmly say as you stroke temmie's head comfortably.

"SO BASED ON YOUR FIGHT FROM EARLIER I GUESS I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU BLUE ATTACKS, THAT'S GREAT BECAUSE I LOVE DOING NOTHING AT ALL, SEE YA SWEETHEART." "well you're useful" and you walked off with papyrus clutched over in laughter, you meet more dogs, and pet them all, can't. Contain. PETS!!! you flirted with sans some more and you finally get to a wooden bridge, it looks very old and rustic, like it break at any moment. You traverse carefully then you see them, sans and papyrus.

you are filled with determination


	5. The part where you nearly fight sans

You saw sans and papyrus at the end of the bridge you wonder what they are doing. "human you seem to still be alive, why?! why hasn't any of my traps work, bleh, bleheheh, BLEHEHEHEHEHEH!!! it doesn't matter! this final puzzle shall be your last!" Just then a multitude of spikes, flamethrowers, spike balls, and a small white dog?

"after i push this button, axes will swing, spikes will catapult, and flamethrowers will be burning! all of which will be swinging around randomly!" and low and behold he was holding a red button. you braced for impact... but it never came. "WELL WHAT'S THE HOLD UP BRO?""what hold up? i'm about to activate it right, now!" yeah nothing happened"It doesn't look very activated to me" "quiet (Y/n), for i the marvelous sans! has decided that this puzzle is to unfair, i am a skeleton of honor after all! i can't capture you like this! so next time you will have to fight me!" You where shocked while he walked away, You could never hurt this anything, let alone this precious edgy green apple. 'wait he really doesn't want me to go through with this right!' You looked at papyrus for answers "So do you have any battle strategy for him? "YEA, D O N ' T H U R T H I M, OR ELSE I WILL HAVE A G R E A T T I M E. GOT IT SWEETHEART?" "Yeah got it papyrus" You said swallowing an uncomfortable lump in your throat, just then he disappeared right in front of you... scary.

(Sans P.o.V)

'Oh no, what was i thinking! i can't fight her... why?!?! its not like she's anything interesting, like the way her (h/c) moves through the wind, shined by the magical snowflakes, or the way her (e/c) shine whenever she completes a puzzle.The way her kind yet determined personalty just shines through to me, or when her voice squeaks whenever she nearly get's trapped, or how caring she says my childish nickname. The way she talks with such a flirtatious voice that i can't help but make it want to scream my name.- '*slaps self*' Sans no... I'm into deep, well at least i can capture her and make her wear a collar and do my every comman-' *slaps self again*' SANS NO!!!'

(Papyrus P.o.V)

'*sigh* I see he's in his denial of love already for (y/n)... how many times did i have to see this? Once twice, a dozen, I don't care anymore, I just know that with every reload, She get's better but never remembers that she died, over and over and over, nearly 8 times to my hands, and the worst thing is i keep falling in love with her. She has never made it past Sans before, let's see what happence this time' *grabs a bottle of syrup* 'ahh in all these timelines you still tasted amazing, time to see the fight.' and with that I teleport away

(Your P.o.V)

You couldn't believe this, you had to fight against sans?! Who knows how tough he'll be, you barley manage to escape asgore, and you were sure he held back! You grab some Plain hot dogs and sinabons (not not actual typo that's what they're called), equipped a broken heart necklace and you headed east, passing by a place called Muffets, what is a muffet? No you couldn't get distracted You continue east, only for your vision to be blinded with some strange white mist, a shadow of sans could be seen "(Y/n), to find someone as enthusiastic about curry as you (the sans in this world likes curry because shuddup!), to see some one as enthusiastic as puzzles and traps as you are, to meet some one more marvelous than yourself talking to you, you start to wonder 'Wowzers maybe they can be my friend, or something even more'" your heart starts to speed up "that is what... you must be feeling right now!" if this was an anime you would have face planted "fear not (y/n) i the marvelous sans shall be your frie- no wait this is all wrong! i'm supposed to capture you and finally overthrow alphys as head as the royal guard. i shall bath in a shower of kisses ever morning, no one outside the ruins will not know the marvelous sans! queen toriel will have a hedge trimmed after my greatness! i shall capture you human! and your soul will break the barrier so that way we can declare another war against the humans that trapped us long down here! En guard!" and your soul is pulled out

SANS BLOCKS THE WAY


	6. The part where you fight and sans and smooch that skele!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You decide to make 2 chapters 1, for they are not very long, actually that's a lie, this could easily be 2 chapters, you're just lazy

You try to spare him "tch sparing me won't do anything so prepare for my special attack" you stay still when waves a blue bones Suddenly you feel heavy "your blue now that's my attack!"You dodge over a wave of bones and face a weird skull dragon thing, it fires and you nearly miss it. your turn check act and hit flirt "Hey you know how the human body has 206, mind making it lucky 20'7'?"'he looks shocked and blushed a little bit green "flir-flirting in battle?! so you finally reveal your ultimate feelings! well we can date later?!" a wave of more bones approach you, you dodge most of the bones, but when you get hit sans looks a little bit regretful? you decide to check on him"hey are you alright?" "yeah just fine human just waiting till you get captured!" you shrug and reply with"Okay , let's keep going."

You dodge more bones and eat a sinabon, more bones. "As a human I have a skeleton inside me, I've always wonder how 2 would feel like." he face palms to cover his blush , the attacks are less focused now "Y'know that battle body looks good on you, but I think it would good on your bedroom floor"he's ignoring you, you sigh and press mercy "trying to spare me human then, prepared for my special attack!" you continue to spare him, he's thinking about what to wear for his date with you "wha-what?! i'm not thinking about that date!" you spare him "i'm going to use my special attack next turn, so surrender!" you still spare him, eating a plain dog. "... well sense you haven't given up guess i'll have to use my special attack!" then a shmol dog showed up chewing a bone, you had to laugh and pet the dog "wh-what are you doing with the bone mutt! that's my special attack let go of it!!! wait why are you going away get back here with my special attack!" "heheh so i heard that dog likes to chew bones, guess we have something in common" sudden green skele as the dog jumps away "well guess i now have to use a normal attack"

*Sans prepares a normal attack

You spare him again "*sigh* well here's a normal attack" a trash ton bones and you try to dodge them, then at the end there's just a field of bones you jump preparing to hit more bones, but you just float there, and at the end there is a huge bone you laugh at the stupid joke "hope that's how big your personal bone is~" as you just expand the battle box and float over it? "*huff* w-well i think it's apparently clear that we can't beat each other, so you the option to spare me!" you decide to take him on that offer.

He looks sadden "great now that i failed to capture you, i shall never get recognized, and no one will be my friend!" "Well I can be your friend... if you let me" "really wowzers we haven't even had our first date yet and i already had hit the friend zone!" you chuckled at this, making him chuckle as well with a soft green blush covering his cheekbones "well i guess i'll see you at the front of my house for that date!" and with that the little skele ran off and you decide to follow him.

You decide to take a rest at the inn to change, you bought some cute clothes before your fight and stocked it in the inter dimensional box. Y'know you're in a place that houses literal monsters that could eat you at any second, you're not questioning anything. You pick out nice black blouse with violet lining. you take one last look in the mirror, fix you hair up a bit , then go to sanses house. "oh hey (Y/n) you've finally ariv- aaahhh" sans said taken a good look at you. You take a second glance at yourself 'maybe he doesn't like it...' "oh sorry 'bout that human- i mean (Y/n) it's just that you look... really pretty" this caused your face to heat up and shyly look away. "Oh thank you, now then shall we get going on our date?" "yeah human we should, now then i shall take you to some place i spend a lot of time in!" and with that he ran off west, you followed him... he turned back around and you did too confused. He finally stopped at his house "my home!" you snorted unattractively to your hand, how could this guy be so precious, when he was just about to kill you yesterday!?

Sans looks pretty pleased at himself as you laugh at his not even that good of a joke with big heart eyes. he leads you into his house and it's pretty, your stomach growled sense you had not eaten breakfast this morning, "huh what was that noise just now human?!" "oh it's just my stomach, i haven't eaten breakfast yet so I guess this lil' guy is getting hungry" "what you haven't eaten yet! this simple can not do! i, the marvelous sans, shall make you some of the best curry in this plane of existence!" just then he went straight ,for what you assume to be, the kitchen. You decide to sit on their lumpy couch and wait for him to be done.

"HEYA SWEETHEART, WHAT IS A PRECIOUS LOOKING KITTEN LIKE YOU DOING HERE?" "AHH! oh hey paps I'm on a date with your bro right now- wait I hope you don't mind that!"You ask, for fear that your journey may come to an end."NAH SWEETHEART I CAN TELL YOU'RE A NICE PERSON, SO I DON'T MIND, BUT YOU DO REALIZE THE CONSEQUENCES IF I FIND YOU B R O K E H I S H E A R T RIGHT?!" "Yes sir!!!" "HEHEH, GOOD TO KNOW" 'I'M JEALOUS THAT I COULDN'T HAVE YOU TO MYSELF THOUGH' was what he thought as he closed his eyes.

"papryus!!! stop being threatening my date here and give me a hand! ugh you're such a lazy bones!" "SORRY BRO TOO COMFORTABLE HERE CAN'T HELP YOU THERE, HOPEFULLY I WON'T STEAL YOUR DATE" and then he just face first dived into your breasts wish made you blush bright like a tomato. "ugh lazy bones, also get off of my date! get your own!" sans said shouting from the kitchen with a rice scope in his hand "and breakfast is almost served so get off of her!" You were paralyzed to your spot thinking you were internally doomed to never move ever again.

"BRO YOU GOTTA FEEL THESE THINGS THEY'RE SO SOFT HEHEH LIKE A SEXY PILLOW!" papryus said poking your breast, you were this close to slapping him! "papryus!!! i'll have you know that is very rude doing that without the humans permission! now get over here!" "*sigh* OKAY BRO" he got off of you and you just silently walked over to the kitchen, thinking whatever dignity you had left was now gone .

Papryus was telling bad puns about the food and sans was being all childlike with his reactions, threatening to kick papryus out if he didn't stop with his 'boondoggling' or something like that. You laughed a few times and enjoyed the meal, it was the best thing you've had in ages! "so human are you ready for our actual date? because if you are i'll show you my bedroom~." you turned into a bright sputtering mess "uhh I mean sure! I guess!" you really hoped he wasn't implying what you think he was implying. "good now come along then human~" you really hope their's not a double meaning behind that. After you follow him into his room, which the lights are turned off, that's not creepy at all!

Just then the door behind you was closed down and you felt pressed to a very soft material, perhaps his bed? "hello there (y/n), now we can successfully begin our date." You think you are crying. "now then" you felt your soul be pulled out and you saw sans standing there "step one on the dating manual!" and he pulled out a book that said 'dating manual', you are now very confused. "press [c] on the dating hub!" just then a bunch of weird stat things showed up, including weather, crime radar, and... an egg... you give up trying to make sense of the world. "oh goodie! step 2 wear nice clothes to show that you care... wait wear nice clothes! That blouse you're wearing! Not only that but also yesterday, you were also wearing clothing! does this mean you were planning to date me this entire time?!" you decide to role with it "heheh, yeah basically!"he dramatically gasps "really! oh no your dating power!" just then a blue meter titled dating power showed up, um!? "no your dating power!... bleh, bleheheheh! fear not (y/n) i shall not lose this battle, after all i too can wear clothing!"

He came back out wearing the most ridiculous clothing you've ever seen! A hat flipped upside down, a shirt that says 'rad to the bone', with basketballs that have sunglasses as shoulder pants, oh dear god is that, is that crocs?! What is with the skeleton!? "well human like my special clothes?" he's doing poses for you, you're now crying from laughter "Yea-Yeah it looks great!" "really wowzers! oh no a genuin complement!" the dating bar went up"bleh.. bleheheheheh! i'm sorry (y/n) but what you said, can't be true!" the dating bar went down "for you see, this dating clothes has a special secret behind it! and if you can't find it there's no way that this date can progress!" you immediately go for the crotch. "what hu-human there's no way i would resort to that! goodness gravy!" sans said face very green, you apologize and go for his hand

"holding my hand so that i can give you the solution? no i must resist!!" 'human, too, cute, stop!' "Oh... okay." You said a little bit disappointed, you notice his hat is a little, soggy and irregular so you took it off. You find a bowl of curry, "ahah that was the correct solution (y/n)! now i present you some of my special curry! but we already ate so guess we can save it for later." "heheh it's okay sans, i really liked the curry you made was delicious and i loved it!" you said smiling at his very green face "wait you loved the dish, by extension you are saying that you love me!" "not what I was going for but I also love you" you said calmly, but in the inside you were very nervous 'too soon? arg (y/n) you're an idiot that is way too soon!!!'"arg!" you immediately go over to his side to help, the dating bar is going wild "human, i-i have to say some feelings, i would... like to share with you." Your heart beat quickens wondering what he's about to say. 

"at first i was hellbent on capturing you, to prove my worth as a royal guards member, and overthrow the captain, then the way you acted caught me off guard, the way you would act so calmly around me. how you would do my puzzles with such ease, i was impressed. but then i started to feel something else, it was like i was weak around you, but in such a good way, like i could be at ease with you... human i-i love you." This random outburst of cheesiness caught you off guard rendering you immobile. "*sigh* you probably don't feel the same way about me though, and if you would like to just be friends, i, i would love that as wel- mph!" You shut him up quickly by kissing his very passionately "You- you dork, I love you too, my green apple." and with that you continued kissing him, never wanting this to end.

*you are filled with determination


End file.
